Missverständnis
by Altaya
Summary: Rosette und Joshua versuchen Chrno Drachen zu beschreiben, mit einem interessantem Ergebnis.


**Anmerkung:** Mal ein kleiner Versuch wieder mit dem Schreiben anzufangen.  
(Wenn auch nicht ganz so lustig geworden wie ichs ursprünglich wollte :( )

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade ist in keiner Weise aus meiner Feder entstanden.

**Missverständnis**

In einer Zeit in der alles noch in Ordnung war trug es sich zu, dass zwei Geschwister eine überraschende Entdeckung machten. In einem Grab fanden sie einen Jungen mit langen Haaren der behauptet ein Dämon zu sein. Allerdings sollen die Umstände davon in dieser Geschichte nicht weiter interessieren, stattdessen geht es hier um einen Vorfall der das Weltbild dieses Jungen oder besser Dämons für immer verändern sollte.

Es war ein schöner Tag Ende August an dem die Geschwister Rosette und Joshua Christopher ihren neuen Freund auf dessen Lichtung besuchten. Sie hatten sich bereits kurz nach dem Frühstück aus dem Waisenhaus geschlichen um möglichst lange fort bleiben zu können. Joshua hatte dieses Mal ein Buch mitgenommen, das er dem anderen schon länger einmal zeigen wollte. Es war eine Geschichte über tapfere Ritter und böse Drachen.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie den Eingang zu den Stollen, welche zu Chrnos „Heim" führten und fanden besagten Dämon dort sitzend vor. Die nächste Stunde verlief derart, dass einer Begrüßung ein Kommentar über das von Rosette vorbereitete Essen folgte, (von Joshua natürlich) und daraufhin ein kurzer Streit entbrannte, welchen Chrno mit seiner mutigen, oder eher selbst zerstörerischen Tat schlichtete, indem er eines von Rosettes gebackenen Brötchen aß und anmerkte, dass sie gut schmeckten. (Im selben Moment wie Rosette sich zufrieden zu ihrem Bruder um wandte ließ Chrno unauffällig das Brötchen verschwinden.)

Joshua holte schließlich sein Buch heraus und zeigte es Chrno. Er erzählte von den tapferen Rittern wie sie die monströsen und bösartigen Drachen besiegten und töteten. Nach einiger Zeit wagte der Dämon es schließlich eine unschuldige Frage zu stellen, die er wohl nie wieder vergessen würde: „Wie sehen diese... Drachen eigentlich aus?"

Die beiden Geschwister, (Rosette hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen sämtliche Knoten aus Chrnos Haar zu entfernen, sehr zum Bedauern besagten Jungens) starrten ihn nun ungläubig an. „Du hast echt keine Ahnung?" fragte Rosette nach einiger Zeit vorsichtig. Chrno schüttelte vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Und plötzlich schien ein Damm einzubrechen nach dem folgenden Redeschwall der beiden Christopher Kinder zu schließen.

(Joshua) „Drachen sind riesig, und böse. Sie sind meistens grün weißt du, und..."

(Rosette) „Drachen entführen immer unschuldige Jungfrauen, die von einem Ritter in silberner Rüstung gerettet werden, und dann von diesen romantisch nach Hause gebracht werden..."

(Joshua) „...und sie haben gefährliche Hörner auf dem Kopf und einen langen grünen Schwanz..."

(Rosette) „...und sie haben Flügeln, wie eine Fledermaus nur viel größer, und sie brennen immer ganze Dörfer nieder..."

…

Chrno hörte den beiden verdutzt zu, während in seinem Kopf langsam ein Bild entstand. Nach einigen Minuten brach der kleine Dämon in lautes Gelächter aus. Die beiden blonden Kinder stoppten mit ihren Beschreibungen eines Drachen und starrten ihn sprachlos an. Sie hatten ihren neuen Freund noch nie so sorglos lachen sehen. Eigentlich hatten sie ihn noch nie lachen gesehen... nur lächeln.

Nur mit viel Mühe schaffte es Chrno sich wieder zu beruhigen. Und selbst dann musste er hart darum kämpfen nicht noch einmal die Fassung zu verlieren. Zu lächerlich war das Bild das er vor sich sah, immer wenn er an „Drachen" dachte. Zu den Kindern meinte er nur, dass es nichts Wichtiges sei, er hatte nur an etwas lustiges denken müssen. Auch nach langem Drängen der beiden sagte er nichts genaueres.

***

Jahre später im Magdalena Orden wachte eine gewisse Schwester Rosette Christopher ausnahmsweise von selbst auf. Sie hatte von diesem Tag geträumt an dem Joshua diese Geschichte mit den Drachen Chrno gezeigt hatte. „Warum hat er damals so gelacht?" überlegte sie laut und beschloss ihn zu fragen.

Zwei Stunden später war sie allein mit Chrno an dem Brunnen auf dem Gelände des Ordens. Beide saßen an den Steinbrunnen gelehnt und blickten in den blauen Himmel darüber. Schließlich traute sich die blonde Schwester ihre Frage auszusprechen:

„Du Chrno,... kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie Joshua dir dieses Buch gezeigt hat?"

„Welches meinst du? Er hatte viele."

„Ähm... du weißt schon, wo wir dir erklärt haben wie Drachen aussehen..."

„Ach... DIESES Buch... ja, ich kann mich daran erinnern. Wie könnte ich das je vergessen..."

„Nun... an was hast du da gedacht? Verrat mir, WARUM du bitte plötzlich so lachen musstest?!"

Chrno murmelte breit grinsend etwas und schien wieder beinahe in Gelächter auszubrechen. Rosette begann ungeduldig zu werden. Sie packte eines seiner Ohren und zog kräftig.

„Au, Rosette lass los!"

„Nein! Zuerst sagst du mir an was du gedacht hast... WAS IST DENN SO UNHEIMLICH KOMISCH?!"

„Roseeeette... du bist zu laut... und um deine Frage zu beantworten... eure Beschreibungen von einem Drachen... als ich die damals hörte hab ich in meinem Kopf nur eines gesehen..."

Wieder dieses breite Grinsen. Rosette begann unruhig zu werden.

„WAS?!"

„Aion mit grün gefärbten Haaren und in einem grünen Pyjama."


End file.
